Elena Takes on Greenville
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Continuation of the second shot of the "Mourning Mom" series. Elena is on a quest (not a warpath, but she's not too happy) to help her friends in Greenville. What did the note say? Find out in this miniseries. Rated T for blood in later chapters. Frank/Susan. OC-centric. Don't like, don't read.
1. Arrival in Greenville

**Well, I decided I couldn't wait. Since tomorrow is Friday, I thought I'd give Elena a head start and use some of the plot bunnies I came up with. There's not going to be much romance, but the ships mentioned are Frank/Susan, Ross/Elena (not current), Ross/Brooke (current) and I haven't decided on who will be paired with Elena, Jessica and Sophie respectively. I mean, I decided for them in the story that I'll write that ties to the film, but we're talking currently. So, uh….**

 **A/N: Seriously. I tried working on some of this at two in the morning. Elena, Ross, Brooke and Jessica are all 23. Sophie is 22. I only own the storyline and my OCs. Welcome to the continuation of chapter 2/the second shot in "Mourning Mom". It took me a while, but I settled on a title. This is chapter 1, so here you go. This is told largely in Elena's perspective unless I specify otherwise.**

 **Rating: the lowest for now, but that's subject to change. I always forget which is which. Onto the fic!**

* * *

 **Arrival in Greenville**

(Last night into early this morning)

It had been a long drive, but I ended up making it. I got to the Carter residence and rang the doorbell. I had let out a single yawn. If Brooke was asleep, I _would not_ be happy with her.

* * *

(Somewhere after 12:15)

After I ate breakfast, I took a shower before going to campus with Brooke leading the way. "I know you want to see your boyfriend," I said to her and she sighed.

"He was yours first," my black-haired (with dip dyed) violet hair friend reminded me. I took a breath. Yeah, we had dated in high school. We had lunch on the campus and chatted a bit more. "Sophie's probably in the library and I'm not sure where Ross is." She pointed me in the right direction before we parted our separate ways. It wasn't a forked path. It kind of looked like a distorted horseshoe.

* * *

(Later that night. Dinnertime)

It was so quiet, you could cut the silence with a knife. Brooke's brother returned home from App State. *

As much as Preston wanted to hang out with his friends, most of them were still not home yet or doing something else. A senior in high school was hanging out with us. He didn't mind. "Dude," he said to Ross. "you've been like... avoiding Elena all night. What happened?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that myself," Jessica said. Sophie's dad is in the military and deployed in Afghanistan. He's not going to be home for long, so (outside her exams), she's going to be seeing him. He's a Marine.

I looked at Ross and he looked away. "I guess since Ross won't talk, I will. It probably started after I got into the office for the intake coordinator. I had to wait, though, because she was on the phone."

 _-Hours earlier-_

 _I had gotten to the office at around 1:15 and waited as I heard her talking on the phone to someone, but I didn't know who. So, I sat down and waited. "Elena," and I was stunned to hear Ross. I mean, I thought he might've been with his dorm mates or something._

" _Ross. Hey. It's been a while," I had said._

 _He nodded. "Yeah. Since ...graduation like almost 5 years ago?" I nodded in reply. We would've talked more, but the door opened._

" _Oh. Mr. Alexander," she had addressed Ross first, despite being directly in front of me. "I wasn't expecting you here, but you just saved me a phone call." Then she turned to me and said, "Miss Carter was telling me about you, but she failed to state your name."_

 _I didn't think anything of it and said, "Elena Sangster. It's nice to meet you." We shook hands. Then we went into her office. She had us both sit down. I started playing Jewel Academy on my phone while I waited until she said I was done. I didn't want to come across as eavesdropping, which is why I tuned out._

 _Once Ross left, she asked me the questions that she needed to. I was caught off guard by her telling me that Ross had talked about me before, albeit not by name. We had been the prom king and queen in high school. Ross had been named the prom king one year prior and the prom queen ended up relocating …well, she got redistricted, but you get the idea. "It has also come to my attention that Miss Carter is dating Mr. Alexander. Did he cheat on you? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."_

 _I didn't mind because talking about my social life made me less nervous. "No, I don't mind. He just broke up with me and never really said why."_

 _Then she asked me if I was a North Carolina native. I told her that I wasn't and that I lived in South Carolina but my hometown is Chicago. **_

* * *

-End of tale/flashback end-

"That's _it_?" Preston asked.

I nodded. "Well, I don't think you want to know the intake questions. I'd rather know why you broke up with me, Ross," I said and he shrugged.

"You remember my parents, right?" he said as he got up and got a second slice of supreme pizza.

I nodded and Brooke groaned at that. "Ross' parents are _so_ strict and seem to be like robots."

Jessica shot me a nervous look before saying, "Well, he at least has parents and so do you two. Come to think of it, so does Sophie. We're the only exempt ones."

I nodded. Jessica wasn't adopted, I've just only met her mom. She doesn't talk about how her dad died, but that was one thing we had in common. "Anyway, my parents said that Elena was a bad influence because of her 'foreign background' and that she wasn't the right girl."

Unbelievable, but then again, …nah, I lost it. "Well, _that_ wasn't expected. Did you tell them that my mom, aunt and grandparents came here legally?" I asked and Ross nodded. I guess it just wasn't enough. After everyone left, I realized that I would be spending _at least_ one night with Brooke.

"So, she went over what's gonna happen with you, right?" Brooke asked.

I nodded in confirmation. "Yeah. It could take place over a seven to eight day period. Er, school days," I said and watched the stars in the sky. I changed shortly after Brooke did. "You sure you don't want me to use my sleeping bag?"

Brooke shrugged. "Eh, the guest bed is comfy. This whole ordeal is gonna be _awkward_ to say the least."

I had to agree with her on that. "We'll take them as they come, right?" Brooke nodded. "Alright. I gotta turn in. I had a long drive here you know and I'm really grateful that you let me stay."

Brooke grinned. "Anytime, Leyna."

* * *

 **...well, that's a wrap for chapter one. This is probably the shortest rundown that I have, so here it comes.**

 **(*) For those of you who don't live in the United States or don't know what I'm talking about period, App State is short for Appalachian State University.**

 **(**) Jewel Academy is a game I discovered in the Facebook app Messenger. I just cleared level 16 yesterday, actually. Part two: Yyah. So, Elena was born and [mostly] raised in Chicago. Then without spoiling more than I need to, she lives with her aunt and uncle when she's not in school and frequently visits her grandparents. As for her maternal grandmother, they still keep in touch.**

 **End A/N: so, um… Yeah. I literally don't know what else to say. I don't know how much time I'll have … -_-'**

 **Okay, lemme put it this way: say I can't update this today. I would update it when I can and just move along and say what happened on that day or say that it's (for instance) Friday when it's Sunday. Bear with me. This will be relatively short and is just to help me get out of my writer's block.**

 **Next chapter: the contents of the note are revealed.**

 **Please note that the above will not be the title. Some of those words might end up in the title, but it won't be in Elena's perspective.**

 **As always, R and R, fave and follow, vote and ask.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Queen**


	2. Take a Look at the Note

**I really had to think as to what Elena would've put in the note** _ **before**_ **she even offered to babysit. I spoiled that because that's the only way this would work. So, I haven't had much time trying to write Susan's perspective, so this is it.**

 **A/N: I figured out a better title.**

* * *

 **Take a Look at the Note**

(Thursday. June 1. Noon)

I sighed. I just got the twins down for their naps. I decided to make myself lunch and call the office. I ended up reading Elena's note for a third time. It just made me wonder as to how she wrote _this_ neatly before she left last night. I was caught off guard when I heard Frank.

"Keep it down," I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear me. He looked at me before he looked at the door.

I just watched him. "She's irresponsible. We shouldn't have done this!" He hissed. I handed him the note. "What?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Read it," I said simply.

He took it and began to read it aloud, "Dear Uncle Frank and Aunt Susan, I didn't think I'd be here today. I can babysit while I'm home if you need me to. I don't think you've had a date in a long time. So if I show up, just lemme babysit my cousins. Been enjoying college life. I made some non-alcoholic sangria. Keep in mind I've been looking after kids for a long time. You know I love Mitchell and Holly. I have since I first met them. Have fun and let me do what I do my best. XOXO Elena," he read. *

"Do you see it?" I asked and he looked at me.

I pointed it out to him. "P.S. I fed the twins and gave them each a bath before putting them in clean clothes. Tried every method I knew, so I did what was a last resort. I might be back sometime next week." He didn't even let me say anything before asking what friends she was talking about. I sighed and told him the ones in Greenville.

"You know how she likes to help others. Frank, I know you're not too fond about pacifiers, but if the twins were screaming and couldn't self-soothe, then I think she did the right thing."

Frank sat down and put the note down. 'He's gonna do it,' I thought, but I said nothing as I watched him.

"She's been the best babysitter and I scolded her. She's her father's daughter as far as most of her personality goes," he said and I just gave him silent approval to go on. "but she's caring and careful. Harlan wasn't a bad parent. I just …would take care of Elena if he ever had too much to drink."

I nodded and remembered that that's what Duane would do. "Yeah. My brother was the same, but neither of us had kids at the time. I think you know what's right," I said as I approached him to kiss him on the cheek.

"Yeah. I owe her an apology. I better call her," he said as he grabbed the landline. My great aunt and uncle had one and I kind of grew up with that.

I walked around and beat him to it. I shook my head. "Wait until the weekend, okay?"

He looked at me. "I will," he said as he leaned in for a passionate embrace. We were about to have a moment, but then I heard Mitchell crying. He shook his head. "That's the flaw about pacifiers. They can be spit out. I'll get him." **

Well, that was oddly convenient. "Okay. I'm gonna try some of her sangria outside. Once you calm Mitchell down, you can join me," I said.

I went outside and went out the slider door. As soon as I did, I made sure I could face away from him and text Elena. 'Hey. He read the letter. Expect a call sometime this weekend. No need to reply. Thanks for letting us have a good date night,' I typed and sent it.

It's interesting that a couple of her friends are in the fields that they've chosen. I remember her talking about that during Spring Break. I hope she'll read the text.

* * *

 **Sometimes, that's all you** _ **can**_ **do. Brief rundown:**

 **(*) These are their official names: Mitchell Harley Sangster and Holly Rachel Sangster. They're not the only Sangster children, though. Anyway, Mitchell is Susan and Duane's late father and Rachel, their mother. I chose "Harley" and "Holly" as their respective middle names because both somewhat** _ **sound**_ **like Harlan.**

 **(**) Unless there's a string attached to the pacifier and the garment [be it a shirt or onesie] on the child, yeah, that can be seen as a flaw.**

 **End A/N: Sorry this is later than I expected. Father's Day will be here before we know it and I'm going to show some father/daughter fluff. I will cover multiple fandoms, but each will be their own one, two, three or four shot. Two-shot at the max. Will Elena read the text? Will she forgive her uncle? Honestly (because of all the stuff going on), I don't have the answers.**

 **As always, r and r, fave and follow, vote and ask. Ciao.**

 **~Queen**

 **PS I've just been going through rough times and I thought I already uploaded this. I've decided that I'm really going to try and continue rotating the polls. That means that if I post two things in one day, I'll rotate. I'm sorry that this may seem like an inconvenience, but I assure you that none of the polls will be closing any time soon. You'll see them again. I'm sorry.**


	3. Awkward Exam with My Ex

**Man, this has just been rough so far. Writer's block and not being home (no, I don't tote my laptop everywhere I go) is a contributing factor. I can give you two updates for this little miniseries.**

 **A/N: Here's the first of the two updates. I told you that this would take a while. I'm probably going to be working on this more in addition to tackling my list. Without further ado, here's what I think will be the shortest chapter in terms of word count. Oh, and this is also the first chapter that isn't entirely in Elena's perspective.**

* * *

 **Awkward Exam with My Ex**

(Alternate title: Exes and X-rays)

It was awkward, to say the least. Two of the teachers had gotten sick. Ross' instructor got sick, but was back within 3 days. Sophie's instructor was a bit sicker and took a few weeks. I learned that Dr. Clark was expecting her third child. I'm glad I've got Brooke, though.

"What day is it?" I asked Brooke. We were just watching stuff on TV. I don't know how she liked Pretty Little Liars (I haven't figured that show out), but I didn't complain.

She looked at me after turning off the remote. "Monday. Ley, what's wrong?" I took a breath before standing up.

"I'm gonna call aunt Susan and see how the twins are doing," I said. She didn't have to know the full details.

(Monday night)

I decided to call her like I said, but I didn't get an answer the last time. I dialed the landline. _"Hello?"_ aunt Susan said, yawning afterwards.

"Hey. I got your text ...a little over two weeks ago. A lot of stuff happened. A ...friend of ours went into the hospital. Anyway, I didn't quite get your text. What did you mean to 'expect a call'?" She asked me if I was okay. "I'm fine," I lied effortlessly. "Is Uncle Frank up?"

I heard her to tell me to wait for a little bit. I barely heard her say that I was calling. _"I'm going to get some milk from the fridge,"_ I heard. I knew she pumped milk.

 _"Hey. Elena, I ...read your note,"_ uncle Frank began. Oh boy. My skin was beginning to crawl. _"I. ...I'm sorry. I just assumed, but I shouldn't have. Especially because of how quiet they were."_

I soaked that all in, holding back a sarcastic response. "It took me a few days to do it, but I forgive you. I just... wasn't expecting to be compared to my dad by _you_ of all people," I said, with a little bit of venom on that last part.

There was such a **long** pause that I thought he hung up. _"I ...I understand your frustration. Elena, I've loved you ever since I held you on the day you were born. When your mother died, I didn't know what to think. ...and then until you told me what you learned from Jean about her relationship with Harlan... I had no idea. You could've stayed in Chicago, you know,"_ he said.

Oh, I know that. I have known. "Yeah, but I didn't because that one day you weren't there, Pat made sure I didn't get taken into DSS custody or moved to North Carolina," I said. *

 _"Okay,"_ he said. _"I actually emailed the leading surgeon. I was worried because we hadn't heard from you. He said he'd send over any X-rays. You know you were mine, right?"_

My goodness. The number of things that sounded wrong with that question. "Yeah. I do. Alright," I said, looking over my shoulder and clenched my fist. "I'll probably be back by Saturday. Maybe. Goodnight." I ended the call and faced my best friend.

"So, how'd your talk go?" she asked.

I pocketed my phone and crossed my arms. "How much did you hear?" **

Brooke looked at me, as if in disbelief. "Do you think I'd eavesdrop?"

"Dammit, Brooke," I said with a bit of a growl. "I _know_ you would."

She sighed. "Okay, okay. Easy," she said. I really didn't want to calm down. "I heard you saying something about your dad."

She placed a hand on my shoulder. "Sorry, I just. ...I don't know. I guess I'm a bit nervous about these next few days. Mostly tomorrow with Ross," I began as we walked in.

We were mostly quiet as Brooke let me calm down as we got ready for bed. As much as both of us would be up later than what we normally are (and it's only midnight), we had a long day ahead of us.

* * *

(Tuesday, June 20. 9AM)

I sighed as I got ready. I was ready to go in my own car to drive to the campus and Brooke stopped me. "Brooke," I began, not sure what to say.

"I'm going with you for moral support and you don't know if Ms. Cohen will show up," she said and I raised a brow. She licked her lips. "Ms. Cohen is _my_ instructor."

I thought it over briefly. "Okay, but we're still going in _my_ car," I said as I tossed her the keys, which she just barely caught.

* * *

(Meanwhile on campus. Ross's perspective)

I was so nervous. Didn't get a lot of sleep. You're probably wondering if I'm studying solely to be an X-ray technician. Well, I'm not sure yet, but I was randomly enrolled into the course and got this. Will I work at a dentist's office? I don't know. I look over my appearance in the bathroom. I'm wearing charcoal gray scrubs. Thank God, I'm allowed to wear a short-sleeved scrub top. I take a breath and put my casual clothes in the locker. I've got two people before Elena and the first one has already arrived.

'Guess I'm traveling the body in a way of sorts this morning, aren't I?' I thought to myself. Stay focused. Gotta do that. "Hey there," I said. "Caleb, right?" he nodded.

"You'll have to forgive my son," a woman with him said. Caleb was young and would be my first pediatric patient in a while. I just said, "Yes," without a second thought.

Ngh. Where was she? "Mister Alexander, you seem perplexed. Your first patient of the morning is here."

Stress. Breathe. "I am unsure if Mrs. Cox is permitted to accompany her son," I said honestly. Caleb was only 7 or 8 and his mom had every right to be concerned.

"Oh, I think you know how to answer that," Ms. Davis said and I nodded. She was right. I just had to find the words so I wouldn't end up putting my foot in my mouth.

"It shouldn't take long. When you're ready, Caleb, you can come follow me through this door," I said and on the other end was Mr. Davids.

I felt a beat of nervousness go through me. Before I had Caleb lay back on the X-ray table, I thought I'd talk to him. "You're not being timed, you know," Mr. Davids said to me. To Caleb, he said, "It might seem like forever, but it should be really fast."

Caleb nodded. "So, how'd you hurt your arm there, Caleb?" I asked.

"I got into a fight with my brother Kent," was his reply. "He's bigger than me. I've always been the smallest."

I chose to say nothing as I processed his words. I _had_ to pass. "Well, why don't you get on the table and let's see if you broke anything," I said to him and he nodded. With a little help from me, I got him onto the table. I did take note that he had been rubbing his elbow.

It didn't take long, but Mr. Davids would have to look at it. He did give me the go-ahead to take the lead protection off Caleb. ***

Then we'd have to wait for Dr. Ellis to give him the diagnosis. Caleb had mixed reactions to getting a cast, but that was no longer in my hands. I had to move on to my next patient. "Jennifer Stephens?" I called and a young woman (25 if I had to guess) stood up, reluctantly agreeing to get into the wheelchair.

"Sorry about this," Jennifer said. I maintained a neutral expression. There are questions that you're usually _not_ supposed to ask a woman: how old she is, how much she weighs and if she's pregnant. In my case, I only have to know the first one and the last one.

I smiled. "I'm required to ask these questions. State your name and date of birth?" I asked.

"Jennifer Stephens. August 29, 1992," she said calmly.

I made sure that the information was right and so was my guess. "Okay. Is there any chance you could be pregnant?" I asked.

"No," she said. ****

I nodded, relieved that that was short-lived. I put the lead protection on her and it turned out that I was X-raying her leg and hip. Oh boy. This wasn't going to be easy, but I knew I could get it done. After I made my way out of there, I had to walk down the corridor and take a few turns here and there. I was handed Elena's file along the way and took a few deep breaths. I even looked at the notes. "Okay. Elena Sangster?" I said, trying to hide any feelings in my voice. I heard a moaning sound in pain.

"I don't think it'll interfere with anything. C'mon, Ley, at least let me help you stand up," and I felt my heart skip a couple beats. Brooke. What? Why?

No time for these questions. "Interfere with what?" Mr. Fleming asked.

I watched Brooke force a smile. "Oh. Um, Elena took some painkiller... there are so many," Brooke began and trailed.

Elena winced and said, "Motrin. Ungh. I think I'll need something stronger."

"Are you going to be able to stand up?" I asked. Elena looked at me, pain clear on her face. She just nodded and I looked to Mr. Fleming who remained motionless.

We were in a tight space, as it looked. If things weren't already awkward, then this is where they'd start. "I think we should get the standing up one over with. If memory serves, I think it's called a panoramic. Right?" she asked.

"I uh... Yeah. You're right. Our machine doesn't require you to hunch your back or anything. Just gotta stand straight and still," I said, putting her file down on the shelf. *****

Elena let out a bittersweet, pained laugh. "Hmph. I'd ordinarily joke about not being able to promise that. ...however, I'm being serious in this case."

I gently put the lead apron on her and told her where to position her head so she could bite down on the film. "Okay; this will take a minute at the max," I said and she gave me a thumb's up. I opened the door, went outside to the nearby panel and did what I needed to do. Good. Looks like it went through.

Now for the bitewings. She didn't need a full series, she just needed, "Okay, Elena. Before I uh, go on, you aren't feeling nauseous, are you?" I asked.

She looked at me. "Nah. Just in some pain," was her reply as she sat in the chair. Well, I'm not going to question how she did that maneuver with the lead apron on, so I just thought I'd get to my work and I grabbed a fresh set of gloves.

"You only need to have two on your left side and two on your right, so it should be quick," I said and she tried to smile, but winced. I noticed she was a little swollen and before I did anything, I had Dr. James look at Elena. (1)

I don't know how I got that lucky, but I didn't care. "Hmm. Miss Sangster, just how long has the swelling been present?" Dr. James asked.

"I know that it wasn't there a while ago. I just know I had some pain," Elena said. I got the X-rays done and over with, Dr. James gave her some ice and Brooke said she'd tell me more later.

...I just hope she'd be alright.

* * *

(Later that night)

I had gotten a text from Brooke as she explained today's earlier events. I decided to call her. I live in an apartment. "Hey," I said. "how's Elena?"

" _A bit better. I finally got her to sleep. Ross. You won't believe this,"_ she said.

Oh? "Try me," I said. I heard her swallow a lump in her throat and wondered what happened.

* * *

 **That's all you can do, Ross. Rundown time.**

 **(*) I tried rewriting this line in my head or removing the last bit altogether. I couldn't do it. Small spoiler.**

 **(**) Part one: yeah, that question could've been interpreted in so many ways. Part two: Elena has sass from** _ **both**_ **her parents.**

 **(***) Don't know if guys [and I'm just stating my words] need less protection when it comes to X-rays.**

 **(****) This happened to me once at a doctor's office, but the guy said, "but it's my job where at one point I have to ask all 3."**

 **(*****) If you've ever had a panoramic dental X-ray, not all of them are that simple. Some of them require you to hunch your back, hold your arms out on something …or something like that.**

 **Dr. James is an oral and maxillofacial surgeon.**

 **End A/N: So, what'd you think? Is Elena coming down with something? What happened with Brooke? …only I know the answers to those and hopefully, there will be an update later this week. I was thinking Thursday or Friday, but I'm not sure.**

 **As always, R and R, fave and follow (if you want), vote and ask. I guess that's it for now. Bye.**

 **~Queen**


	4. Brooke's Challenge Begins

**So, I wasn't sure if I wanted to do this in a split perspective. It'll mostly be in Brooke's perspective, but you** _ **will**_ **see Elena's perspective in this chapter. I think I'll only do two switches.**

 **A/N: well, I think I'd be nervous if I were in Brooke's position, but you'll soon find out. Only other thing I have to say is that this story is now up to the T rating because there is going to be some blood in this chapter and if you've read any of my M*A*S*H fics, you've gotta remember that Rebekah has a foul mouth. So does Brooke.**

* * *

 **I Stood There: Frozen in Place**

(Wednesday evening)

"C'mon Brookie," Elena said. "You really had me worried because you weren't talking."

I took a breath. "I ...fine. Not even a minute after you and Ross went to do the X-rays, I sat down."

* * *

 _-Flashback begin-_

 _I had been sitting there and I was about to play a game or do something on my phone while I waited. The next thing I knew threw me off. "Ah, Miss Carter," and I almost jumped._

 _"Ms. Cohen? I um, uh," I lost my wording. I watched as she took a breath._

 _"Miss Carter, I've been made aware of your friendship with both Miss Sangster and Miss Clark by Mrs. Foster," she told me._

 _Mrs. Foster. The intake coordinator. "You are to stay professional. You are permitted to chat, but keep it professional," she told me. She began to walk away, but then it was like she remembered something. "Remember, lack of focus leads to slip-ups. I am_ _certain_ _that you remember your midterm with Mr. Garcia. Well, I best be going. I was just on my way to speak with Dr. Williams. Have a good day," she finished and with that, I froze from within._

 _-Flashback end-_

* * *

"Wait, what?" Elena asked. She looked confused ...and worried. Oh shit. I shouldn't have told her.

...but, it did make me feel better and it would've been easier than telling Ross. Plus, now Sophie knows. "Brooke," Elena said, waving her hand in front of my face. "Hey!" she shouted.

"Wha?" I asked. She asked ...what happened yesterday. "You're familiar with HIPAA, I'd assume?"

She raised a brow and stared a me as if I was a damn idiot. ...oh wait. I plopped down on the couch. "Course I am," she said. "plus, you should know not to make an _ass_ outta you and me."

"Haha," I said with an eye roll. I shuddered. "The basis of the matter of ...well, I got nervous because I thought that Ross was cheating on me. The patient... just reminded me of Ross. He didn't look like him and when I was scaling, I ..." I shook my head and buried it in my face.

Elena rubbed my back in comfort. "You're worried that you're gonna slip up with me tomorrow, aren't you?" she asked. I nodded.

"I am," I said.

..."Don't be," she said. "I've had my gums poked quite a few times. You and Soph shouldn't worry too much. My uncle's hand slipped when he had to go over the assistant's work. ...well, what she left on my teeth. I don't know what set him off, though."

I sighed. "I ...guess I shouldn't really worry. How's your face feeling?"

She shrugged. "Eh, it's ok. How does my X-ray look?"

"I don't even have the answer to that, Ley. I'm just really fucking tired. I'm going to sleep," I replied.

* * *

(Friday morning)

I took a deep breath, it was time. I had Preston drive Elena in his car. I met up with Sophie at the locker room. "Hey," Sophie said. She wore a long, black skirt and I had a feeling she was wearing heels. "You nervous?" we asked simultaneously and then I told her what happened yesterday. She was wearing a purple blouse and didn't have her lab coat on yet.

I felt a bit better. "Oh. Are **those** Elena's X-rays?" I asked. Damn. ...something seemed off.

She nodded. "I'm trying to study them. I'd get going if I were you," she said and I nodded. I was wearing my scrubs.

"Ladies," Dr. Williams said. "Your friend isn't here. I just got off the phone with her."

Sophie and I shot each other stares. "You're not getting out of the exam with her though. She said that she's staying in a hotel and might have a fever and that she'd call when she's ready."

'Well, fuck. I guess that there isn't much we can do,' I thought.

* * *

 **Feeling sick is no fun. I'm** _ **not**_ **to the point where I think I need to go to the doctor.**

 **End A/N: I'm just feeling a bit under the weather and I can't concentrate as well when I'm feeling** _ **any**_ **iota sick. This** _ **will**_ **be done. It will not take me until next year. I'm going to update next week and I plan to.**


	5. This is Not a Drill

**I still feel lousy, but Elena is on the mend. Let's check in on her, shall we?**

 **A/N: Brooke's perspective. Definitely shows friendship in this chapter. No other questions? Great!**

* * *

 **This Is Not a Drill**

(Alternate titles: This is Reality, Time for the Cleaning [or] I'm Going to Clean My Best Friend's Teeth for My Exam and I'm a Bit Nervous)

(Sunday afternoon)

I went to Elena's hotel room. She told me where she'd be staying. I parked my car at the Courtyard by Marriott. She had a room on the third floor. I looked at the texts. 'Room 327,' I thought as I saw the door. I knocked on it. Nothing. I did so again. Nothing. I sent her a text. Still nothing. Was she in the shower? Finally, I heard footsteps. "Yeah?" I heard Elena say. *

"Hey. This a bad time?" I said, leaning against the door and moved my body off. Good thing, too because the next thing that happened was the door opening. I saw her light purple lounge pants and an old T-shirt. Well, I _also_ saw why she probably didn't hear me. She had her steel gray headphones in and I could faintly hear some music. She was looking _a lot_ better than when I saw her.

She looked at me before pausing whatever she was listening to. "Well, are we just gonna stand here or what?" she asked. I shrugged and went into the room.

She opened the mini fridge and grabbed some orange juice. "You look better, but your voice is a little hoarse. Why's that?" I asked.

She flashed me a weak smile before unplugging her headphones. "I was given tickets to a concert. Well, specifically, the 3rd annual Queen City metalfest," was her reply and I was stunned.

"I didn't know you like metal," I said and Elena raised a brow.

She scrolled through her pictures or something and showed me. "I got some pix taken with some of the lead singers of a few bands," she said and I noticed her duffel had a sticker on it. "So, what brings you here?"

"Tomorrow or Tuesday. I've got to have an answer. Soph and I still have to do our parts," I said and Elena nodded.

She put her phone down before sipping some OJ. "Mm. Now that you said it, I remember," she said. "Oy, but it's Sunday."

That was true, but Ms. Cohen said I could email her. "Don't worry about it," I said, whipping out my phone and scrolling through my contacts before working on the email.

As I worked on that, Elena went back to her music. Then my phone rang. I answered it and her left ear. Of course that got her attention. "Okay, so what are the times left tomorrow morning?" I asked, putting my phone on speaker.

" _10:30 and 11:45,"_ she said sternly.

I looked at my friend. She raised a brow. "First one," was all she said.

Before I could speak, Ms. Cohen beat me to it. _"Perfect. We'll see you then,"_ she said and I looked at my friend after disconnecting.

"You better be ready," I said. "I'm going to call you when I leave the house, okay?"

Elena rolled her eyes. " _Yes_ , Mom," she teased, giving me a nudge. I sighed.

"Alright. I'm glad you're feeling better, but I better get going," I said, giving her a slight hug.

* * *

(Sunday evening)

Elena texted me once I got home and I texted her back. I was sure to call Sophie after dinner.

(Monday morning)

I kept my word and sent Elena a text. I waited three minutes before driving out to campus. I wore my purple scrubs that had my name embroidered in old gold. I didn't see Sophia and I know I wasn't supposed to. Well, not yet, anyway. I grabbed Elena's chart and made my way out there. I got close to the door and took a breath. This was it.

I had the file in my left arm and was ready to go. I pushed the door open with my right arm. I looked at the file. "Elena Sangster?" I called. I looked up and around.

"Coming!" I heard my friend call. I noticed her bag on the floor. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans with her CCU T-shirt. "Heh. Sorry," she said casually. "Probably gave myself a little too much water to drink." I held the door open and then it closed. I watched her put her hands into her pockets.

I took a breath through my nostrils. "Right," I said and led the way. "We're going to the third room on the left."

She just nodded at that. The door was open and Ms. Cohen introduced herself to Elena. I had already put Elena's X-rays where Sophie could see them. "You can put your bag on that chair over there," Ms. Cohen said and Elena nodded.

I didn't know what was going through her head, so I didn't try to think about it. I heard Elena sit in the chair and I looked at Ms. Cohen. I began washing my hands. This was really happening. I dried them and put on a mask before putting on my loupes and a pair of gloves. I placed the napkin on Elena's chest and told her that I'd tilt the chair back. I looked around before handing her a pair of sunglasses. I sat down and brought the light down before flicking it on. I looked at her and she hadn't put the glasses on yet. 'Ready?' I had it in my eyes and Elena nodded before putting the glasses on over her eyes.

"Okay Elena, open up," I said and she did so. So far, so good. First was the scaling: the part I had the most nerves on. I started slowly and before I knew it, I was done with her bottom teeth. I moved to the top and that was that section done. I knew polishing came next. "Okay. Flavors are berry, grape, mint and watermelon. Which do you want?"

Apparently, she didn't feel like grape and that was odd. "Watermelon for a change," she said and I didn't deny her. "Mm. One thing I used to do with my parents was eat watermelon on a warm, summer day back in Chicago," she reminisced. "I used to worry about swallowing the seeds and my dad told me not to."

"Well," I began, hoping she'd at least find it somewhat funny (or pretend to), "I can guarantee you won't have to worry about seeds, but the paste is a little gritty."

She shrugged and chuckled. "As long as they're not seeds, I'm okay with that," she replied and I asked her if I could continue. I did so.

Elena started giggling. "Hm," Ms. Cohen mused. "typically, kids think it's ticklish and I've seen it once or twice in adults."

"Elena, are you ticklish?" I asked and she raised a brow.

She took a breath (through her nostrils) and said, "Not really. Just thinking about my dad and watermelons brought back a funny memory. Plus, the watermelon flavor I was given as a kid never really tasted like watermelon."

I nodded. Once that was done, it was time for me to floss her teeth and I did that. "Okay," I said. That was everything.

Ms. Cohen nodded and said she'd be right back. With her gone, Elena lifted her glasses. "See, Brooke? You stayed calm and no shredded gums."

I nodded and before I could speak, the door opened. Instead of Ms. Cohen came Dr. Williams with Sophie. "Well, are you ready?" Dr. Williams asked Sophie. I noticed Elena had decided to sit up. We looked at our younger friend and I took a breath, slowly releasing it.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! I've missed those! Quick rundown and then I'll see you at the end A/N!**

 **(*) Yes, the name of the hotel Elena stays in is real.**

 **(**) The Queen City metalfest was awesome. …even though I didn't get to stay for the whole thing :/ -sighs-**

 **End A/N: and that's a wrap. Sophie's exam is next. What will happen? Only I know! That's really all I have to say for now.**

 **So, until next time:**

 **R and r, fave and follow (if you want) vote and ask. Ciao!**

 **~Queen**

 **PS Loupes are the fancy name/term for the pair of glasses that the dental assistant/dental hygienist/dentist (the list is actually pretty long) wears.**


	6. How is She Oblivious?

**Due to unexpected circumstances, I was unable to post Brooke's portion. Here's a double update for you readers and as you may or may not have guessed/predicted, it** _ **is**_ **in Sophie's perspective.**

 **A/N: What do you mean by unexpected circumstances, Queen? Hm. Well, without too much divulgence into my personal life, I had to restart my laptop. The other thing is that I'm trying to figure out a schedule for an Independence Day and it** _ **does**_ **involve traveling. I'm contemplating bringing my laptop, but no promises. On with the fic!**

 **How Could She be so Oblivious?**

* * *

(Alternate title: "Am I Gonna Have to Pull Some Teeth?")

I looked to Dr. Williams. I knew that I had to dress sharp and I was wearing a lighter purple top and a black skirt with heels underneath. Of course, I was also wearing a labcoat. I took a breath through my nostrils and just walked over to the frame. I flicked the switch so I could see the films. *

I found myself paying attention to the panoramic. 'What the?' I found myself thinking. I shrugged and gave Brooke a nod. I put on my mask, loupes and gloves. I grabbed my mirror and explorer. "Elena, can you tilt your head towards me?" I asked. Elena put her sunglasses back on before laying back to do so. I had her open wide so I could check her mouth. "Elena, I want to know if any of your teeth are bothering you. So I'm gonna tap each tooth and if you can, raise your hand at any offending teeth."

Elena nodded and I began on the top. With the first tooth I touched, she winced and I had Brooke document it. This happened 5 more times. "I also made note that the patient told me that two of the teeth that were touched are sensitive," Brooke told me and I nodded.

I looked at our friend. "Elena, have you been experiencing any pain in your face or ears?" I asked and she nodded, even revealing that she suffered a minor fever.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

Elena's never ...I shouldn't say never because I haven't known her my whole life. She's typically not oblivious. "Do tell, Miss Clark," Dr. Williams said in a matter of fact tone.

I took a breath. "Right. Elena, your wisdom teeth came in," I began and my friend raised a brow, as if asking if I was joking. "As you can see on your panoramic," I pointed with my laser pointer pen. **

She nodded. "These 4 spots are where wisdom teeth tend to erupt. It's not like it's unreasonable or anything," I continued.

"Right. It's rather common," Dr. Williams said. Elena nodded.

I took a breath and licked my lips. "The bad news is that you also have some decay in your wisdom teeth in two other teeth."

Elena looked so downcast. She began to count on her fingers. "That means I need six shots, right?"

"Not exactly," Dr. Williams said. "you may go under general anesthesia for the procedure or split it into three procedures."

I looked at Brooke, confused. "What do you mean, Dr. Williams?" Elena asked.

"Well, the cavities could be filled today and the extractions can be done at a future date," my black-haired supervisor said.

I looked at Elena, who winced. "Okay, Ley," I said as I lowered my mask. "what's it gonna be?"

* * *

 **You** _ **could**_ **look at this as a cliffhanger, but it's** _ **actually**_ **a two-parter. Sorry y'all. I wasn't expecting this myself, but let's talk after the rundown, yeah? Yeah.**

 **(*) It's not at all dental offices that the frame [at least that's what I think the film-holder is called. Don't know if it has a fancier name or not] has a switch. Some have a button and sometimes films are uploaded onto a laptop.**

 **(**) Part one: I know I mentioned that the glasses are called loupes in the past chapter, but I failed to mention** _ **how**_ **I know that. There's more to this than "I've been to enough dental appointments to know the answers," or "I Googled it" …well, a few of my friends are in the dental assistant/dental hygienist program [and I've got at least two friends studying to be a dentist] and on top of that, 4 of my friends have a parent [or both, in the case of my one friend] that is a dentist. So, that's how I know that. Part two: yes, laser pointer pens do exist.**

 **End A/N: part two is on hiatus and I'll explain the time skip when I post start again. There's a bit of a more important fic that I must work on.**

 **Don't know when the update will come, but I** _ **am not**_ **giving up on this. Until next time, r and r, fave and follow (if you want), vote and ask. Ciao!**


	7. Catching Up

**The title of this chapter comes from something my mom says from time to time. …and it serves as a legitimate excuse (for now) until I get to the end A/N.**

 **A/N: I only have the following to say. I'm sorry and I can explain everything from when I last updated. Even to-date. Sophie's perspective for part of it and Elena's got the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Catching Up**

(June 28, 2017. Sophia's POV)

So, none of us expected Elena to pass out. Medics had to come. Turns out, she's had anemia before, which I guess she hid from Brooke. Brooke and I called her aunt and uncle (who are all the way in Surf City, mind you) to tell them what happened. I also decided to tell her uncle what was going on. *

" _Elena's so much like her father, it's unreal. She's stubborn, but passionate. She got that from both her parents,"_ I remember him telling me.

He also said that neither he nor Susan were in position to come and check on Elena because they were leaving for the Fourth of July celebration that was being held in Morehead City, where Elena's grandparents lived. We ended up putting everything on hold so Elena could decide if she wanted to travel. "I'll be back on the 5th and I'll call you first thing in the morning," she assured us before leaving.

She was back on the 5th and when asked about her wisdom teeth, she shrugged. "I don't know, but I know my aunt and uncle will spend a few more days in Morehead City with the twins before returning to Surf City. Independence Day is one of the worst times to call," she said, referring to her uncle. She had implied that I should talk to him. I had to agree: stubborn and passionate.

So, flash forward a few weeks.

* * *

(August 11, 2017)

This morning, I filled 3 of Elena's cavities. Brooke and I alternated as to who she'd be staying with. Although she was going on about Amtrak and having flyer miles and hotel visits, but to be honest, I was worried about her other teeth getting infected. "Soph... I've gotta make a few phone calls," she told me... over two hours ago. I went up to the guest room and knocked, even though the door was cracked slightly open.

"It's crazy that I can only handle so many shots," I heard her say. If she meant of alcohol, I knew she was bluffing. I tried not to sound like I was eavesdropping. "Alright. No, no. Go take care of the little ones. Kay. Thanks for picking up, Ian. Bye."

Ian. We (being Brooke and I) had heard so much about him. I felt like I knew, "Soph, if you need to talk, all you have to do is open the door."

Fuck. Wait. How did she know I was even up here? I came in. "We _do_ need to talk," I emphasized as Elena gave a smirk. "what?"

"You _do_ know that one: you've still got your heels on and dos: it's just us who are here. The right side of my mouth is starting to feel …normal again, but the left side is bothering me."

At least she's on the right track. "Well, I'm worried that you'll get an infection if you put this off any longer. I know Dr. Williams has made exceptions like this in the past. I'd have to call Brooke up," I said and I just watched my friend nod.

"Yeah. I think the writer wanted to wait it out a little longer, but she decided not to," Elena said. She sighed. "My aunt said it's for the best if I get my teeth taken care of and that I get my wisdom teeth extracted."

I nodded. "Ley, Brooke and I will continue to take care of you," I said.

I looked at the clock. "Well, I think we should turn in and I'll call Dr. Williams later today," I said.

"Kay. Night, Soph," she said, smiling weakly.

I yawned before saying goodnight.

* * *

 **What will happen? Will Dr. Williams make an exception? Will Elena get an infection?**

 **Elena: I hope not!**

... **brief rundown and then the explanation I owe y'all.**

 **(*) Okay. Elena's maternal grandmother still lives in Chicago, Illinois as do her aunt, uncle and four cousins. Elena's paternal grandparents still live in Morehead City, North Carolina. Frank and Susan [and their twins] live in Surf City. Elena lives on campus in South Carolina at Coastal Carolina University. She doesn't have an apartment yet. Hope that cleared up any confusion.**

 **Explanation: so, I had a lot of Wi-Fi issues and I was disappointed that I couldn't get much done when I was out earlier this month. July was rough (and it's when the Wi-Fi issues started) and August hasn't proven any better yet.**

 **Drop your guesses as to what you thought of this long overdue chapter and I'll see you in the next one.**

 **As always, R and R, fave (this story, me or both if you want) and follow (this story, me or both if you want), vote and ask.**

 **Ciao.**

 **~Queen**

 **PS Chapter 8 is next and I hope to get it done today. I hope to be getting some projects launched and done today.  
**


	8. Numb

**It's a good thing that even if my internet doesn't cooperate, I am still whipping up a chapter for y'all. There are only four chapters left. This one (chapter 8), the next one (chapter 9), the one after that (chapter 10) and the finale (chapter 11). Upon completion, this will be the story that has the second most chapters, coming in second after His Distance.**

 **A/N: Elena's not too thrilled that she has to have more dental work done, but can you blame her? We get to see a different side of her in this. It's her perspective, too. Welcome to the next installment. I know you're probably wondering what chapters 9 and 10 are about if chapter 11 is the finale. Well, how about you read this chapter and I'll explain below. Okay?**

 **Disclaimer: dental work in this chapter. ...just thought I'd point that out. I only own OCs and storyline.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Numb**

(August 12, 2017. Evening. Elena's perspective)

 _"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming like this. All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you,"_ came the finishing lyrics from Linkin Park's Numb on Sophia's laptop. She had been glued to it up to the point where I told her we were ordering pizza because why not?

"Yeah?" she said. "Okay. I'll call... you already did? Are you sure?" I heard Sophia say from downstairs. I was on my own laptop. "Fair enough. We'll be there. Bye."

I waited a few minutes. 'Hoo boy. I can tell something big is going to happen,' I thought as I put away my 3DS as I heard Sophia run up the stairs. "Fucking Hell! He's _insane_ and I haven't even called Brooke yet!" she said.

"Tell her about your insane instructor and then tell _me_ later," I said, pulling my console back out. I finally would be playing through Pokémon Moon again. I haven't played it in a while. I saw Sun first and started with Rowlet. Owls are neat, okay? Plus, Noctowl is one of my favorite Pokémon. Then in my first time playing through Moon, I decided to choose Litten and named him Miko ...because I can and I did. Plus, that was what my mom called her cat growing up. Of course I wasn't going to reset my copy. Why do you think I got more than one of each game?

Sophia looked at me as I turned on my copy. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to do my run of the game with Popplio. You have no idea how psyched I am for November!" I said, practically beaming. Sophia just rolled her eyes as she sat at the foot of the guest bed as I laid down to play the game.

I looked out of the corner of my eye as Sophia made her call. I got my own call from the region's Professor. I picked my picture, going with second option. "Your skin tone isn't that light you know," Sophia chipped in. I raised a brow.

I shrugged. "Maybe they'll change that in generation," I began before Sophia's phone rang.

"Hey," she said somewhat lazily. "Dr. Williams has lost it, don't you think?" I rolled my eyes as she talked to Brooke. "No, I haven't told her. You know how she is about missing church," I heard as I watched the opening scene again.

I watched Lillie run from grunts one and two as Sophia and Brooke chatted. Just as Nebby was about to Teleport the duo out of there, I heard, "Elena's also not a morning person, though," from the other end. I looked over and saw that Sophia put Brooke on speaker.

"You _do_ know I'm still here," I said. Sophia looked at me as if I had eavesdropped. "you're the one who put her on speaker."

Sophia sighed. "Yeah. See you then," she said. She looked at me. "You might have to miss church tomorrow."

"Okay," I said, letting Meowth wake me up. I wish I could stay like this. ...well, minus the hat I mean. "Seriously?" Sophia asked.

I paused the game. "Yeah. I went to the vigil Mass. You've been glued to your laptop," I said. "But how," "I still have _my_ car. Soph, just tell me what's up."

Sophia sighed as she looked at the clock in the guest room before grimacing. "Well... you're having the other side of your mouth done tomorrow and before we do our work, Dr. Williams said he wanted to see you," I nodded. "...and it's going to be done at 11 in the morning."

I found my mouth dropping slightly. "Seriously?! On a _Sunday_?"

"Well, the writer wanted to do it today but it just turned out to be a bum day for her. ...as she calls it," was Sophia's response.

I shrugged. "Good thing I brought more clothes. I have a feeling I won't be leaving Greenville for a little while."

* * *

(August 13, 2017. 10:25am)

I was dressed in my clothes. Like last time, I decided _not_ to wear any of my CCU clothes. As tempting as it was. ...I convinced Sophie to come with me ...well, rather lead me to Dr. Williams' office.

I knocked on the door. "Come in," he said. He reminded me of my grandpa. His hair was graying blond and his eyes were a warm hazel. "Ah, Ms. Sangster. I take it Miss Clark told you that I request to see you?"

I nodded. He gestured to take a seat. "So, what's up?" I asked.

"You are aware that your wisdom teeth _do_ need to be extracted, correct?" he asked me. I nodded. "Did you plan on doing that any time soon in Surf City?" I shook my head.

I ...was I going to tell him the struggle I had with uncle Frank? "Uh, no. Though I think my uncle's seen a few cases like mine, but not like my grandpa."

He looked intrigued at that. "Oscar," he said. "You're Oscar Sangster's granddaughter, aren't you?" I nodded. "He and Rita had two boys... Harlan and Franklin. ...but if my memory serves from Oscar's last letter, he had children not too long ago."

I nodded. "Yeah. My cousins. Harlan is my dad and ...he was killed about 16 years ago."

Dr. Williams nodded. "You see, Oscar and I went to dental school together. I remember how excited he was to show me a picture of you. Anyway, I was thinking you'd be more comfortable if one of the surgeons who works with the school every now and then takes your teeth out."

I nodded. "As long as I don't have to be put under," I said.

"You have to be closely monitored, though. Would it be easier if she came here or would you like her office's address?" I shrugged.

I knew gas money was on the rise. "Whatever is more efficient."

Dr. Williams nodded. "You may go. I trust that Miss Clark will do well in her work. Besides, I'm trying a new experiment."

I just nodded at that. "Thanks, doc," I said casually.

He chuckled and I heard, "You're a Sangster for sure."

* * *

(10:45am)

"Thanks," I called as I entered the room before closing the door. My friends looked at me and I glared at them slightly. "I got lost. A janitor had to show me the way."

Brooke shrugged. "Sorry," she replied as Sophia studied the X-rays... again.

"Dr. Williams said he'd be trying a new experiment," I said as Brooke had me sit down. I opted to tell them about my wisdom teeth later. Brooke placed the napkin on me as I took a breath. She handed me the glasses before tilting the chair back. I sighed. "Play some music, Soph. You know I don't want you to slip because you're nervous," I told her.

Sophia nodded. "Yeah, okay. I guess I'll just turn on the radio," Sophia said before doing so and then washing her hands. I sighed.

"Something's bugging you, Ley," Brooke said. "I can tell."

I nodded. "Just surprised that Dr. Williams knew my family history. I ...don't want to talk about it," I said.

"How so?" Sophia said, pushing the subject.

I found myself pinching the bridge of my nose at this. "He went to dental school with my grandfather and knew my dad. End of conversation," I said, raising my voice slightly.

"Fair enough," they said.

Sophia dried her hands. "Brooke, do sensitivity tests 1-3," Sophia said.

Oh, why did that sound familiar? Ah yeah. "Raise your hand when you feel it," Brooke said. I felt the probe and raised my left hand as So What played in the background.

"Okay. It's gonna get cold," Brooke said.

How cold was cold? Um, it's kind of hard to describe. I winced and raised my hand again in the background. _"Raise your glass if you're wrong in all the right ways,"_ I heard next. Another Pink song. Brooke did the last test: to heat. *

I raised my hand. "Okay. She still has feeling in the tooth. Do you still want to use the dam?" Brooke asked Sophia.

"Yeah. Prepare the syringe," Sophia said. I began taking deep breaths through my nostrils. It was the best thing to do and it made getting shots (in the mouth, anyway) easier.

Do I tell them, 'Now,' I heard a voice in my head say. "Brooke, Sophia, Dr. Williams and I agreed on me getting my wisdom teeth out while I'm here. He made it sound like he'd talk to you two more after you're done with this today.

"Oh boy," Sophia said, not sounding too thrilled as she watched Brooke prepare the syringe. Sophia administered the topical and I watched Brooke pass the syringe to Sophia. "Ready?" she asked and I nodded.

I continued breathing through my nose as Sophia administered the injections. Brooke dabbed any blood away with a strip of gauze. I heard the familiar tune. _"Thunder!"_

I watched as Sophia fitted the latex over my mouth and grabbed the clips. "This is gonna be the uncomfortable part," Brooke said.

I said something that sounded like it was garbled. What I was trying to say was, "No, really? I had _no_ idea." It probably didn't come out that way, but I was sure to speak with sarcasm.

This time, Sophia tested my teeth. "Feel that?" she asked and I didn't so i gave her a thumb's up to go ahead and even said ...or again, I tried to say so. **

* * *

(Third person perspective)

It took 20 minutes from start to finish. After a quick match of rock paper scissors, it was decided that Brooke would take Elena home and then meet up at Sophia's place. The rest of the day was long and Brooke opted to call Elena's uncle and update him.

(Monday evening)

Sophia sighed. "You'll be in good hands, Ley," she told her friend.

Elena was more focused on her game, but appeared to have heard that. "Thanks," she said. "I guess you and Brooke will come back to get my wisdom teeth removed?"

Sophia nodded. "You are going to have them removed on Friday. Nervous?"

Elena shrugged. "I've had teeth pulled before, so no. Not really," was her reply.

 **Two days late, but I managed to work that little end scene in there. Brief rundown and then the A/N.**

 **(*) I've never had a cavity, so, I wouldn't know how it works. I did the test because Sophia was worried that Elena might've let too much time pass, but she didn't.**

 **(**) Now, I know about the tests because under two different circumstances, I found myself in the chair at the endodontist's office. Endodontist is a fancy word for a dentist who specializes in root canals. Never had one of those, thank God.**

 **End A/N: So, my internet provider company is being annoying by playing around with our Wi-Fi connection. That's why y'all are getting as many updates as you are today.**

 **General note: I'm rotating the polls (or trying to, anyway) more frequently because there's a poll that I want to be done by the end of the year. Also, it's because I plan to get back to work on my betrayal fic: which is my third major story that I will be rewriting.  
**

 **Thanks for reading this and I hope to see you on Friday with the beginning of the surgery. I might upload it in advance on Thursday, no promises.**

 **As always, read and review, fave and follow, vote and ask. Ciao.**

 **~Queen**

 **PS I started this story because I couldn't physically access my desktop. That isn't a problem, the Wi-Fi is a different story. *sighs* Anyway, I hope to have the next chapter of "Eight Little Eevee" done after I finish this story and I'll get back to that story and finishing it.**


	9. Extractions, part one

**Okay, I'm just going to get into it.**

 **Warning: procedure in this chapter and the next. Blood in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Extractions, part one**

(Wednesday, August 16, 2017)

"Sophia, c'mon. My mom's in the hospital. I'm dropping Ley off with you. Preston's going ...berserk, to say the least," and at Brooke's statement, Elena rolled her eyes and looked at her best friend's younger brother.

While Brooke was talking, Elena was putting her things in the trunk of Brooke's car. "I'm not going berserk," Preston said with a huff. He offered his hand to Elena. "I guess I'll see you another time? Maybe we can Skype?"

"That'd be cool and it probably won't be till after my surgery," Elena replied, giving the younger boy a hug.

Preston laughed slightly, knowing he should've seen that coming. "Guess Brookie's right about how you feel about me, but knowing your story, it makes sense," he said.

"Yeah," was all Elena said, thinking of her late brother.

"You'd think that the author would've had the story up already," Preston mused.

Elena nodded in agreement. "I don't mind riding in the back," she told him as he grinned wildly. Elena resisted a smirk, looking to see that Brooke hadn't disconnected. She and Preston got in, Elena sitting behind the boy for the time being.

Preston leaned over and lightly pressed the heel of his hand into the steering wheel. At this, Brooke jumped, said something that neither caught, but seemed a bit mad at what he did. Preston and Elena buckled, as did Brooke. Brooke was muttering under her breath about their little success.*

Elena and Preston exchanged a low five through laughs. "Was that necessary?" she asked. Preston found it funnier and Elena composed herself first.

"Yes. Yes it was," she said. Brooke scowled as she got into the driver's seat. Brooke's parents had been heading back from the coastal pat of the state. Elena and Brooke had been chatting about the upcoming fall semester and where they were going afterwards. Then Preston burst in looking frenzied and when calmed down, he revealed that their mom was being held in Charlotte. Luckily, Sophia's house wasn't too far away from Brooke's.

"Give your mom my best," Elena said to Brooke, duffel over her shoulder. She had left a few other things at Sophia's, but she made sure she left nothing with Brooke.

* * *

(Thursday, August 17, 2017. Evening)

"So, have you met the surgeon?" Elena asked Sophia. The reddish-brown-haired girl nodded.

Sophia had decided to take her hair down. Elena (with the advice from her uncle and grandparents) scheduled surgery for 9:15 so that she wouldn't have to go so long without food to the point of anger-induced paranoia. **

"Yeah. Dr. Klein is really nice. I don't know what they'll have me do, Ley," she said. Sophia placed a hand on Elena's shoulder, causing the latter to blush. "You're listening, right?"

Elena had her 3DS in hand and paused the game. "Yeah. Sorry. Just trying not to forget things for UltraSun and UltraMoon. ...I like both games, but I don't know if I'll get two copies of both games. You said that the surgeon's name is Dr. Klein and that you don't know what they'll have you do. ...but is Dr. Klein a man or a woman?" ***

"She's a woman, but her first name isn't coming to me right now," Sophia replied. "Get some shuteye. I'm surprised you're not going completely under."

Elena gave a wry smile. "I've got a high pain tolerance, but I take a while to recover from going under general anesthesia. I've had a few tests done under it, but let's not talk about them. If you get to stay in the room with me, try and stay professional if I grab your hand." Elena resumed playing.

Sophia just nodded at that and told her friend to save her game. Bring her phone with her tomorrow as well and leave the gaming console at home. "It's called a 3DS. A bit shorter to say, don't you think?"

Sophia shrugged and Elena sighed, closing the door slightly.

* * *

(Friday, August 18, 2017. 7am)

Sophia was taken off task of making breakfast for herself as the phone rang. "Clark residence, this is Sophia," she began and her eyes widened. She turned off the gas, thankful she hadn't started cooking. "I intended to wait for Dr. Klein's instructions. Uh-huh. Okay. Thanks," she said, hanging up the phone as she restarted breakfast. Elena had forewarned her friend not to make French toast. That was one of her favorite foods and she knew it was cooking after having it so many times. "The main recipe is the ingredients. The cinnamon sticks out the most," Elena had told her. It took her fifteen minutes to eat breakfast and clean up afterwards. She had heard water running and she ran the garbage disposal.

"I'm up, I'm up. Soph, you can shower. I just finished!" Elena hollered from the upstairs portion and Sophia sighed at that. Well, at least she didn't have to worry about waking her friend up.

Sophia didn't hesitate because she had to get dressed. She showered (and brushed her teeth as she showered so Elena wouldn't detect any remnants of breakfast and get hungry) and made quick movements. Sophia wore her one of her other sets of scrubs. This set was navy blue and had her name embroidered above the breast portion of the shirt. ***

It was 8:00. Sophia opted to braid a part of her hair and put it in a side ponytail as she saw Elena chilling out. Elena had joked the other day about wearing a Duke T-shirt (because that was where the Chicago native originally wanted to study and was originally going to study there as well) or her CCU pants. Elena was donning a pair of black, women's Mizuno shorts with tennis shoes. She also wore a red T-shirt that had what looked (from a distance) like two swords. As Sophia got closer to her friend, she saw some writing on the T-shirt.

It read, 'Surf City Fencers' Club' below the ... "what are those?"

"These are called foils. You can use either that, an épée or a sabre. I've been fencing since I was 11. I was recovering from a broken wrist due to dance. A friend of mine asked me if I had ever heard of fencing as a sport. If I had to rank it in ease of use, it's épée (easiest), then the sabre (middle difficulty) and lastly is the foil. I'm proficient in all 3 and was handed an épée for my first go round."

Sophia nodded as the duo got in the car. To get Elena's mind off it, Sophia asked her darker-haired friend to explain her background with fencing. Did anyone else fence? It turned out that Adana and both sets of grandparents had partaken in the sport at some point. Her father and uncle had as well. "Wow," was all Sophia said. Previously, Sophia had minimal knowledge of Elena's side activities. ****

"Yeah," Elena said. "Mostly my maternal grandparents were the competitive ones and went out and did tournaments. My dad's parents did it more for fun and leisure. I learned all I needed to from their old notes: dad's and Abuelo's. They wrote similar things, but there was one main difference."

They had reached the section of campus and had to walk. "Oh? What was that?" Sophia asked.

Elena shot a look that read, 'Shouldn't it be obvious?' before chuckling slightly. "The language. Abuelo's notes are in Spanish and Dad's are in English," she explained.

Once in the campus, both made a stop in the restroom and Elena gnawed her lip as Sophia led her down the hallway. "Don't do that. Look. I got a phone call. You'll speak with the nurse and the anesthetist before you come into the room with the surgeon. I've gotta go to a different room while you're doing that, but I promise, you're in good hands."

Elena nodded as a nurse took her vitals and the anesthetist began to ask her questions.

* * *

(With Sophia)

Sophia was in a small office. "Glad I could talk to you beforehand. It's nice to see you again, Miss Clark," Dr. Klein said warmly.

Sophia was slightly startled, but nodded as she shook the surgeon's hand. "Yeah. Likewise. I got a call from Dr. Williams. He said he couldn't make it and that you'd tell me the rest?" she said.

Dr. Klein nodded. "Right. Dr. Williams is at the hospital doing some dental work on a special needs patient. He asked me a question and I'm fine with it. Especially because Rose (my assistant) called in sick. Would you mind aiding me in your friend's surgery?"

Sophia had to keep her jaw from dropping. She felt as she should've seen this coming.

* * *

(Together)

Elena had been hooked up to a few monitors and the anesthetist began to get ready. Elena was sitting in a light beige/gray chair. It was long and was tilted back slightly and she had a pale blue drape being placed over her clothes as the door opened. "Soph, what's with the lab coat?" Elena asked.

"Ah, you know each other," the anesthetist remarked. Elena nodded, a look evident that she figured it out.

The nurse asked the surgeon about an intravenous muscle relaxer and Elena cringed. "That would be ideal. Elena Sangster, right?" Dr. Klein asked and Elena's heart skipped a beat.

'Huh. Heart monitor,' Sophia thought as she knew that (typically), wisdom tooth extractions done under general anesthetic had a blood pressure cuff, pulse oximeter and the IV already inserted. *****

"Yeah," Elena said, breaking her younger friend out of her thoughts. The clock read 9:14.

Dr. Klein had dirty blonde hair with warm, green eyes. She wore a red blouse with an off-white skirt. Elena couldn't see anything past that, but she also wore a lab coat, which unlike Sophia's had the logo of her practice. "I want to run options by you. Cases like yours aren't rare, but they aren't common either. Do you know what I mean?" the surgeon asked. (1)

Elena nodded. "Yes I do. Please go on," she insisted.

The surgeon asked her if she had heard of a nerve block and Elena explained that her uncle and his father were both in the dental field and while the latter had retired some time ago, she still knew some things. "Instead of four shots, what we'll do is two nerve blocks. Not consecutively. Numb up the area with a topical, test it with a mirror and then we'll go from there. We'll numb your gums as you would a normal tooth and then we'll do the nerve block and test the right (or left) wisdom teeth before we proceed with the extraction. Does that sound doable?" Dr. Klein asked.

"I think I can handle that. Um, I really don't want to be knocked out. You don't use nitrous oxide here, do you?" Elena asked and Sophia looked at Elena's X-rays.

Dr. Klein nodded. "We can do that. Miss Clark, I want you to sterilize. Let's get that muscle relaxer in first and then we'll go from there." Sophia gave her friend's hand a slight squeeze before she washed up as the IV went in. She whispered something to the surgeon before she turned on the water. Elena had a pair of sunglasses placed over her eyes. These were designed to go atop the nitrous oxide mask. She could see her friend easily, although they were a bit darker.

Dr. Klein and the nurse took care of the topical anesthesia. Sophia caught them getting the vial for the nerve block needle. Sophia knew that the needles used in nerve blocks were larger than normal dental anesthetic needles, so she whispered a question before taking to her friend. "How're you holding up?" Sophia asked.

"Um, the right side of my mouth feels kinda tingly, but I think that's normal," and at that, Elena realized what Sophia was doing. Sophia mouthed that whatever you do, _don't_ look at the needle. Easier than it sounded, but Elena pulled it off.

Dr. Klein was looking at her patient's mouth as she prepared to do the injection. "Okay. I'm going to count down and then give you the shot," she said and Elena gave a thumb's up. "Three. Two. One," the surgeon said before bringing the needle closer.

"A bit of a pinch at the max," Sophia assured her friend and cringed inwardly as she watched her friend just sitting there. The procedure was to begin soon and Sophia mentioned Elena's shirt. The chair was positioned so that the upper right molar could be extracted first. Sophia's tasks were minimal, but she was told (via a whisper from the anesthetist) that she would be aiding in getting the second nerve block done. [2]

"Now, if anything, you'll feel some pressure and _maybe_ a little tugging," the surgeon explained and Elena gave a thumb's up. Sophia handed her the forceps and brought the light closer. The procedure itself began at 9:20. It took five minutes to do the following: extract the tooth, delicately remove any decay via rinsing, suctioning some of the blood and then stitching the hole shut.

By 9:35, the right side of Elena's mouth had been stitched up and the young woman was beginning to have trouble staying awake.

"You're halfway done. I must say I'm impressed, Ms. Sangster. Mostly at how you handle needles," Dr. Klein said.

Sophia wanted to smack her forehead with the heel of her hand, but opted not to and settled for a mental facepalm. "Well, she covers them up, but Elena has tattoos. ...More than 3. Her past is kinda tragic," "and another story altogether," Elena interrupted, slurring her words.

"Well, let's get the left side done so you can be in a better recovery position," Dr. Klein said.

* * *

 **I think that that's a good point to end this chapter. Well, you know the routine. Rundown before the end A/N.**

 **(*) Leave it to a younger brother to do that. Honestly, Elena would've done the same. Part two: Brooke didn't shout at her brother [or friend] because she was in a state of shock.**

 **(**) Anger-induced paranoia. All I'm going to say that last year, I went under general anesthesia for a procedure [no, not my wisdom teeth. I feel like I've mentioned this here {in this story} and if I have, I'm sorry for repeating myself. I'm sorry if you've been told this and are seeing it again. Just cover it up with a piece of paper or something. Either way,** _ **I**_ **had my wisdom teeth removed 7 years ago] and the day was a fiasco, to say the least. PM me for full details.**

 **(***) I've seen quite a few different French toast recipes and one of the regular ingredients [about 8 ½ times out of 10] is cinnamon. Part two: remove any perverted thoughts you may have. That's what the portion of the shirt is actually called. Have you ever seen a female doctor/dentist/specialist of any kind? On their labcoat or scrub top might be where they have their ID badge. At the breast on a labcoat is a little less weird looking, but if you haven't seen that, then I can't help you. Part three: Sophia has at least 4 different scrub outfits.**

 **(****) Hidden fourth wall break …if you want to call it that. Part two: I don't know if there is a club for what's on Elena's T-shirt. Part three: yes, those are the correct accent placements on** **épée** **…for any crossword fans out there who may or may not be familiar with the word. Part four: while I've only done "stage-fencing" [basically, fencing in theater for fight scenes], I've used an** **épée** **before. I did the difficulty ranking in where you strike the** **lamé** **[a vest that is wired to register points in a fencing match] varies. Well, when using an** **épée** **, you can strike any portion of the body. Then the sabre has you limited to [basically] where your neck/the bottom portion of your mask down to about your crotch/groin [gender doesn't matter. Basically, the inner thigh area, but the hits are in the front]. The foil would be the most challenging because I think you're limited to about barely past your pelvis [where the** **lamé** **is] and the torso as to where you can strike.**

 **(*****) I don't know if there usually is a heart monitor and I'll give you the short version. My mom used to be in the medical field and I've been in the ER enough times to know what these things are called.**

 **(1) So, I've done my research and remembered what some of the dentists I've seen [the ones that** _ **weren't**_ **trying to scar me for life] have told me. When someone's wisdom teeth come in, it's a [from what I understand] 90-97% chance that there will be impaction with the wisdom teeth.**

 **(2) I've been told that I was supposed to have nerve blocks [not necessarily all in my mouth], but there's something I know about needles they use in the medical field versus a needle when someone's getting inked. Smaller needles are the hemoglobin prick needles for when you give blood as well as the lancets, plus the needles for an IV …and those [first two examples] might be the same thing, I don't know. Then you've got the needles that they use to give you a shot at the doctor's office. They're about the length of a barely sharpened wooden pencil, give or take. Somewhere in between 5-7 inches, give or take. Add a few inches to that and you've got the size of a needle they use at the dentist's office. Among the larger and longer needles are as follows: the ones they use to collect platelets [if you're just giving platelets], the ones they use for hip coring [which I believe has something to do with bone marrow] and I think the ones they use to collect plasma. The only other two needles I know of [that I don't know where they fall. I want to say that they're on the longer end] are an epidural needle and a needle for a spinal tap. *shudders at the thought of the procedure I just mentioned***

 **End A/N: This story is almost over. I'm really proud of myself because I'm getting over my writer's block. Currently (as I'm typing these last words), it's 1:25 in the morning, Eastern Standard Time. I'm hoping that I'll have chapter 10 up later today. If it ends up being up on Saturday, I'm sorry. I'm going to try and avoid that. …but presuming I feel up to it, I'm going to be hanging out with one of my friends today and I hope that chapter 10 will be shorter. I hope to have chapter 11 up on Monday or Tuesday (Wednesday at the latest) of next week and in that same week, I plan on resuming what I've been doing, but if you're following "Eight Little Eevee", expect the next chapter (my biggest hope) by the end of the month.**

 **Alright, that's all I have.**

 **Read and review, fave and follow (if you want), vote, and ask. I'll talk to you later.**

 **~Queen**

 **PS As I'm typing the postscript (basically, it's just a little note), it's now 1:57am. I'm going to stop saying 'Ciao' in my ending comments.**

 **Date and time of revision: 8/18/2017 at 10:25:22pm**

 **What was revised: I realized I forgot to number the rundown.**

 **Date and time of second revision: 8/23/2017 at 6:19:33pm**

 **What was revised: I made it clear that the driver (Brooke) and her passengers (Elena and Preston) were buckled.**


	10. Extractions, part two

**Well, we pick up where we left off. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Warning, the rest of the procedure is in this chapter.**

 **Chapter 10: Extractions, part two**

* * *

At 9:40, Dr. Klein went through with the left side of Elena's mouth. Elena gave a thumb's up when she was ready. Sophia and Dr. Klein had switched places. It'd probably freak out some people if they saw the scene before them. Sophia noticed that Elena's eyes had drifted shut. They were covered by the glasses. Over her nose was a nitrous oxide mask. A special mouth prop was holding her mouth open and there was a suction tube pulling her lower lip down. One could hear it if they were close enough. On Elena's left arm was a blood pressure cuff and you could see wires coming from the side of her shirt. On Elena's left index finger was a pulse oximeter. Under the drape (and Elena's shirt) were monitors for her heart. The screen showed her heart rate, blood pressure and oxygen. In Elena's right arm was an IV that had a muscle relaxer inserted into it. On Elena's right side was the tray that had tools on one end and on the other were the filled molars that still had the crimson at the roots. Then they flushed out the IV with saline before hooking it up to fluids so Elena wouldn't get dehydrated. The bag was dangling from an IV pole. *

"Elevator," Dr. Klein said to Sophia as the young woman handed her the tool. The surgeon easily used the tool to get the tooth out of its socket. It was a repeat and Elena was almost done. One beeping noise got louder.

Sophia looked up to see Elena's heart rate rise.

Dr. Klein stitched the last dissolvable stitch. "Once more, Miss Clark," the surgeon said and Sophia complied. As the surgeon was working on getting the tooth out of its socket, Sophia spoke up.

"I don't know if it's just my imagination, but do the teeth on Elena's left side seem bigger than the one on her right?" Sophia asked.

The surgeon nodded, not looking up from her work. The sanguine liquid began to drip slightly as she asked for the forceps. "I think that there is a minuscule size difference." Once handed the forceps, Sophia watched as she grabbed the tooth and tugged it in various directions to remove it. More blood began to ooze as the tooth was being extracted. A rarity happened: the tooth broke, leaving the roots in the socket.

Sophia only managed to catch the name of the tool that Dr. Klein asked her for. A smaller elevator was being used followed by a smaller set of forceps. As the surgeon delicately extracted the roots, the monitor for Elena's heart began to slow. The nurse and the anesthetist noticed this. "Dr. Klein, Ms. Sangster's heart rate is plummeting at a rather," but the anesthetist couldn't finish that sentence as the monitor flatlined. Dr. Klein had noticed the loss of blood with this tooth, but due to the amount of blood still present, she said, "Rinse. I need to make sure that there aren't any root fragments in there. Beth, grab the AED!" **

Sophia was horrified. Elena was dying? She then looked at her friend's mouth, noticing the blood on the top left where her molar had previously been. She suctioned there before rinsing the area as the surgeon told her. The nurse had to clear the area so she could move the EKG leads (which meant the already somewhat bloody drape had to come off) to put the pads on Elena's chest. "Clear!"

The AED did its job and thankfully, Elena's heart began beating again. "That's peculiar. Ms. Sangster said that she didn't know much about her parents' history due to their early deaths. There was no mention of a condition, but that's strange."

Sophia's eyes widened as she remembered one day in high school, many years ago.

* * *

 _-Flashback to Sophia, Brooke and Elena's freshman year- ***_

 _The trio were in their PE course and it was a day for volleyball in the class. After spiking the ball (the trio wondered how they got put on the same team because the assignments so far had been random), Elena lost her footing and landed on the floor. As Brooke got ready to serve, one of their classmates noticed that Elena wasn't moving. Brooke did the serve before having one of their classmates check to see if maybe Elena had passed out or was crying from hitting the gymnasium's floor._

 _So they did and called for their PE teacher (Coach Mariano) to come over. More than one PE class was taught at a time, so as soon as the coach realized that he couldn't hear her pulse, he did the same thing. The fire department came, as did an ambulance. Elena had been taken outside and to the hospital. PE was the last class of the day and her teacher said that he'd call Elena's parents. ****_

 _At that, Brooke and Sophia explained that Elena wasn't living with her parents. Not because of any abuse, drug use or anything of that nature, but because they passed away long before Elena moved to North Carolina. They only knew that Elena's grandmother was alive but didn't wish to leave Chicago and they knew she had another set of grandparents._

" _So, who are her legal guardians?" the coach asked, folding his arms._

 _He was surprised at the tone they used for 'aunt' but didn't push it. Both were picked up, but worried about their friend._

 _-A few hours earlier-_

" _C'mon. Where's that stud-attracting smile?" Brooke asked. Elena huffed and turned her head. Sophia walked by._

 _She stopped and sat down. "What's up with Ley?" Brooke shrugged. Elena looked around her friends before signaling them to come closer, revealing a smile. …but not the smile they were used to._

 _Elena had blue and black rubber bands over the brackets for her braces. "I just got them not too long ago, but I had to get them tightened this morning."_

 _Both could sympathize to a degree._

 _-The hospital-_

 _Coach Mariano accompanied Elena to the hospital and was surprised at the age difference between Frank and Susan. 'They're her legal guardians. I have to go from what the girls told me,' he thought before introducing himself._

" _She just collapsed? No shortness of breath or anything?" Susan asked in disbelief and concern. Frank had to think. It was a Friday and he could only think to call his parents._

 _As he (Frank) was making that call, the doctor came in and Elena stirred, but didn't wake up. The coach gave Susan his personal phone number to update him on Elena's condition._

 _-End of flashbacks-_

* * *

'C'mon, Elena,' Sophia thought and her heart rate was heard once again and once given the okay, Dr. Klein finished getting some root fragments out of the socket as Sophia put a napkin over her friend's shirt. Sophia rinsed and suctioned and let the surgeon add the final stitches. "Miss Clark, you may take off your gloves, wash up and meet me in the office," she said. Sophia nodded before looking at her friend one last time. She took off her gloves, washed her hands and left the room.

The surgeon put some thick gauze pads (folding them in half) in Elena's mouth with a few cotton rolls in between. She moved the light as the nurse re-positioned the chair and took off the napkin. "Let me know when she wakes up. I'd like to speak to her."

The surgeon washed up after taking off her mask, taking a sharp breath through her nostrils.

* * *

(Office)

Sophia told the surgeon that their mutual friend Brooke was originally going to take Elena to her house, but had a family emergency and that she took full credit. "You did very well, Miss Clark. You should be proud of yourself. You are encouraged to walk around if you'd like. I have to type up a set of instructions for Ms. Sangster."

Sophia nodded and once she left, the surgeon began typing. As she waited for the instructions to print and as she was jotting down a note, she found herself going to her purse. In there, she grabbed her wallet, revealing a picture of a young, smiling couple. The man had dark hair and eyes with rings on his fingers. 'Well Harlan, I said I'd take care of Elena whenever the time came. I know she misses you and strives to do her best,' Dr. Klein thought with a small smile.

(Later on. Around 11:30am)

Elena came to and tried to talk. By this point, Sophia had returned to the room and told her friend that her mouth was filled with cotton. The oral instructions Elena received from Dr. Klein was to leave the gauze and cotton in for the 15-20 minute (traffic pending) drive to the Clark residence. Elena's written instructions consisted of the diet she had to stick to and to follow up with the surgeon in one week to make sure the stitches dissolved and that she was recovering. [1]

Sophia had to keep Elena awake and with her slightly older friend still somewhat out of it, Sophia had to really think. "I'm sure you know what's going on with your body. Everything you're going to feel is normal. The procedure (general anesthesia regardless) tends to take a lot out of a person. Since you're older," and at that, Elena was able to backhand slap her friend's forearm, "...since as opposed to being a teenager like a lot of patients who Dr. Klein sees, your body recovers a bit differently."

She waited for the opportune moment to tell her that there was a repeat of "Volleyball Friday" in PE. For now, she made the drive to her house and a neighbor helped support Elena walking in. The Chicagoan promptly fell asleep on the couch. Sophia set a timer on her phone for an hour. There were 11 minutes before Sophia's timer went off as she was caught off guard by Elena moaning. Sophia was thankful that her mom was a nurse and had gloves in the house. "Can you get to the bathroom?" Sophia called and Elena (albeit looking like a drunk trying miserably to pass the sobriety test) made it there and Sophia was thankful that she hadn't taken her heels off just yet. Why? [2]

Elena was a full 5" taller than Sophia and the heels brought her (Sophia) closer to her friend's height. She put gloves on before removing the cotton rolls first. The gauze pads (on the left side) had some blood on them, but thankfully, no blood was around either socket. Elena would get through this and Sophia said she had a private phone call to make and went upstairs to her room to do so.

Elena was thinking that Sophia was calling her mom or something, but what the Illinois native didn't know was that her friend was calling her (Elena's) aunt and uncle. It would be a long day, but Sophia didn't care.

* * *

 **Well, that's the surgery story. I'll do the rundown and the second to last end A/N.**

 **(*) If you have an IV in your arm and the nurse administers a muscle relaxer, a painkiller or whatever into the IV and some time goes by before they need to hook up a bag… all I can accurately say is that they use a syringe [filled with saline {which is pretty much saltwater} and nothing else], put that in the part of the IV that sticking out of your arm and then the saline gets through the catheter [the thin tube that the needle is attached to] to rinse out anything. I'm not sure exactly how it works because I usually turn my head away whenever they do this. I've watched it at least 2 or 3 times. Part two: food and water interfere with anesthesia and I'm not sure how less the interference is with laughing gas… but having been in the ER [I won't go into depth completely] for reasons that were typically associated with me being unable to get food to stay down, I know that you'll get hooked up to an IV. The medicine bag is filled with fluids so you don't get dehydrated.**

 **(**) Not to me, but rather to a person I know rather well. My brother, to be precise. Anyway, his wisdom teeth came in once [I don't recall if his upper wisdom teeth came in first or if his lower wisdom teeth came in first] and I actually was shown them and wasn't completely grossed out. Then when he had the other two extracted, I noticed that they were slightly bigger. Knowing my chances of interacting with an oral surgeon wouldn't be for a while, I asked my dentist what they knew and learned that the same sets of teeth [and not just wisdom teeth] can be different in size. Part two: AED is an acronym for Automated External Defibrillator.**

 **(***) So, wisdom tooth extraction or not, the tooth can separate from the roots. This happened to someone I know. Part two: in an earlier chapter [if not the prequel to this. Chapter two of Mourning Mom], I stated that Sophia was younger than Elena and Brooke but still in the same grade. I'm 93% sure that I stated she skipped a grade, just not which one. If I didn't, I'll go back and edit this portion later. Sophia skipped Kindergarten and advanced a grade. She met Brooke and Ross in fifth grade and they all met Elena at the same grade level, but that's really another story.**

 **(****) When I was in middle and high school [well, starting in sixth grade], multiple classes could fit into the gymnasium. Two classes could fit into the high school, as opposed to the middle school's four. There tend to be multiple teachers for one subject. Part two: this was the beginning of the semester. Coach Mariano was new to the area and he and Elena got along rather well. Part three: the fire department tends to come first because they are the first responders. No one called [and I'm not sure how long this has been in effect, but either way, this is a fan** _ **fiction**_ **story, so cut me some slack. Otherwise, shut up] for them to come because as soon as the AED [which is kind of like a fire extinguisher that's behind a glass door, but it's under less security, if that makes sense] door is opened and the AED itself is taken out, the nearest fire station receives the signal. I think that that's neat.**

 **I've seen "lady-killer" smile before. I still don't know what that means, so I just made something up. Part two: wait. How does Dr. Klein know Harlan if she's lived in North Carolina all her life? …or something like that is probably what you might be asking yourself. I'll say a little more in the last chapter, but not** _ **too**_ **much more. Part three: I said traffic pending …that means that depending on traffic, the drive from the campus to the Clark residence could fall anywhere in between 15 and 20 minutes.**

 **Elena doesn't think of 23 as old [and neither do I], she just wanted to make a point that while not in a state to reply to her friend's comment, that didn't mean she didn't hear it! Part two: "Volleyball Friday" is what the remainder of the students who witnessed the event [of Elena collapsing] called it. Part three: if you watch things like people getting pulled over on TV [or Netflix, Hulu, YouTube or whatever], then you have an idea of what I'm talking about. I'm willing to wager that if you type into a search engine [be it Google {or your preferred internet search engine of choice} or YouTube] 'drunk person fails sobriety test' or something like that [maybe 'cops do sobriety test on obviously drunk person' or 'drunk person gets pulled over' …something like that] …you'll find a video. I find these instances [where someone is ridiculously drunk to the point that I'm surprised they're alive when the cop pulls them over and ends up asking to perform a field sobriety test] rather hilarious. I know, I'm weird. Deal with it. On a side note, the field sobriety test is more than just walking a straight line, depending on how intoxicated the person is. I only know this from watching it on TV.**

 **End A/N: well, we're almost to the end. It's later than I even expected, so I raced in typing the rest of this. As of this moment, I** _ **don't**_ **have Wi-Fi on my laptop. Which is why I saved this document to my flash drive and went to my desktop.**

 **Anyway, as always, read and review, fave and follow, vote and ask.**

 **Until next time.**

 **~Queen**

 **PS So, I said that there's a full 5" (inches) height difference in between Elena and Sophia. Sophia and Brooke are around the same height, but there's actually a slight difference. Brooke is about an inch taller. So the heights are as follows: 5'6" (Sophia), 5'7" (Brooke) and ...well, Elena's height is usually rounded up, but she's not 6' tall. She's only around 5'11" ...and maybe 5'11.5".**

 **I hope that that clears things up.**

 **Date and time of revision: 8/23/2017**

 **What was revised: I added the postscript with the heights for the girls.**


	11. Recovery and Conclusion

**Wow. I can't believe it. I'm at the final chapter already. I** _ **did**_ **say Wednesday at the latest. Sorry about that. I haven't written a chapter 11 since I did for "His Distance" and I just put up a one-shot (for Pokémon) called "Inaudible" and that's something I've been meaning to do for a while.**

 **A/N: I think that I'll start working on Elena's story because "15 Years", "Elena", chapter 2 of "Mourning Mom", "Daddy, I'm Scared" and this are just snippets of Elena Sangster's life. Anyway, I'm going to save the thank yous and just get to the final chapter already. You could say that this is** _ **12**_ **chapters because of the precursor/prequel of chapter 2 in "Mourning Mom", but that's your opinion and not mine. On with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Recovery and Conclusion**

Elena stayed with Sophia for three weeks. On the Wednesday of the final week (which was early September) was Elena's follow-up appointment. Sophia drove and on the way, Elena continued her playthrough of Pokémon Moon. "No CCU clothes this whole time. I'm impressed," Sophia said and Elena paused the game, having a feeling that they were getting close to the office.

Elena looked at her friend. "C'mon. I'm mature at times," she said and today, Elena was wearing a light gray T-shirt that had downtown Chicago across it, as if it were drawn on by pencil and she was also wearing dark blue shorts. Elena pocketed her 3DS before following Sophia into the practice. Elena signed herself in and asked the receptionist if her friend can accompany her into the exam room.

Before the receptionist could ask, Elena explains, "I'm not from around here... and I need moral support." The receptionist nodded and there were no further objections.

"Someone will come and get you. It should be about 2-3 minutes," the receptionist said and Elena nodded before sitting across from Sophia in the slightly busy waiting room. Elena pulled her phone out to text Sophia.

Sophia looked up after her phone buzzed. 'You're coming in with me. C'mon. I'm afraid I'll spiral if I go in alone,' the text read.

Two or three minutes later, the door opened and Elena's name was called. Sophia stood up a little after her friend. The hygienist had a smile on her face. "It's nice to see you again, Rose," Sophia said with a smile.

Rose nodded. She had chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. "It's been some time, hasn't it? Elena, we're going into room 3," Rose said. The room was about the size of one of the procedure rooms back at her uncle Frank's old office in Chicago... and back to his current practice, the sizes weren't too different. *

Sophia sat in one of the chairs that was similar to the ones in the waiting room, but the armrests weren't cushioned. Sophia didn't mind though. Elena wasn't kidding when she said that she might spiral. By that, Elena meant that she'd get nervous and likely go into a panic mode. "Ley, you're okay," Sophia assured as Rose closed the door. Elena had been standing up and seemed frozen as she looked at the maroon exam chair.

Rose noticed their interactions. "Elena, you don't have to sit in the chair just yet. If you'd like, you can sit with Sophia over there," Rose said sweetly. **

Elena sat next to her friend. Rose sat across from them and went on with her task: pulling up Elena's X-rays and file. Rose asked Elena a series of questions regarding how she felt, if she noticed anything off, things like that.

"Well, on the left side of my mouth, I thought that there was gauze or cotton still in there ...like, two or three days ago," she said. Rose nodded and typed that into the computer. She asked Elena if there was anything else. Elena shook her head.

* * *

 _-Flashback. August 16, 2017-_

 _Sophia had decided that today would be the day. She'd tell Elena what happened during her surgery. It was around lunchtime and Elena was adapting to eating a normal diet. "Hey," Sophia said and Elena looked up from what she was doing._

 _"Hey yourself," she said casually. "What's up?"_

 _Sophia took a breath and asked if she could sit down. "Around 9:36, you began to slur your words after your second nerve block. You were out a minute later. Three minutes later, Dr. Klein and I began to work on the left side of your mouth. ...at about 9:50, your heart rate began to rise and we were getting close to finishing," Sophia explained and Elena nodded._

 _The older of the two shrugged. "Go on," Elena said._

 _Sophia took a deep breath and had to think back. "At about 9:57, your heart ...you. The monitor flatlined," Sophia said, trying to maintain her composure and Elena was stunned and slightly horrified._

 _"Volleyball Friday repeat, essentially," Elena mused. "So. I died for a little bit?" the Chicagoan asked and Sophia nodded._

 _"Obviously, you were able to be resuscitated, but dammit, Ley," Sophia said, no longer able to keep her composure flung herself onto her friend. "You had me really scared there."_

 _It was silent for a few moments before Elena spoke. "I'm sorry. Years ago, I tried looking into my hospital records from when I was little. ...Digging for medical history on a deceased person isn't easy, as you can probably guess," she replied. ***_

 _Sophia knew that Elena had a point. "So, after this... do you plan on seeing a cardiologist or speaking to your uncle?"_

 _Elena knew why Sophia had mentioned her uncle. Aside from her grandparents on her father's side, her uncle had more details on her late father than anyone else. She had her maternal grandmother and aunt back in Illinois for her mother's side. "I'm going to be speaking to abuela for sure. My grandparents and Uncle Frank. Family calls first to see what I can find out if anything. Then I'll try and get into the family physician's office (once I'm back in South Carolina, that is) before classes start in October and go from there," Elena said._

 _There wasn't much more to say. Sophia was surprised at how well her friend had taken it. "Well, this went better than I expected," she said._

 _Elena nodded. "Soph, the way I look at it is that I survived in the long run. C'mon. That's the big picture. You got through your exams. We pulled through and now we just gotta move on."_

 _Sophia couldn't agree more._

* * *

 _-Present-_

Rose finished typing that in. "Alright. Just sit tight and I'll go get the doctor," Rose said, getting up and she closed the door once again.

"I still find it weird when someone says that," Elena said, looking to the readers. Sophia looked at her friend.

"What are you talking about?" Sophia asked.

Elena looked at her friend. "It's no big deal," was all she said. (1)

Sophia didn't argue with that as Elena continued to advance through the game. "Ah, Stufful is just so cute," she said. "So is Mimikyu." At that, Sophia just shrugged, but looked at the images. "Listen to their cries~" Elena said, tapping each and Sophia just smiled.

"I agree. Pretty cute," Sophia said. About four or five minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Sophia said.

Elena seemed bummed out that she had to save her game. "Darn it. I was just getting ready to take on Lana in the Akala Island trial," she said. She then realized that the door was open.

Dr. Klein chuckled. "Seems like you were pretty focused. How about you take a seat in the chair so we can take a look and see what's going on in there?" Dr. Klein asked.

On the drive to the practice, Sophia explained that Dr. Klein started off as a general dentist but went on to study pediatric dentistry. Since the younger of the two had to keep her eyes on the road, she didn't see her friend contemplating something. In the present, Sophia watched as Elena pocketed her game once again.

* * *

(Elena's POV)

I took a breath as I felt my body slowly walk to the chair. I licked my lips as I stared at the floor, memories of my past sneaking up on me. I laid my eyes on the chair, trying to think of something else. I just heard things clicking in my mind like a slideshow of memories. I had to drown it out. I took a deep breath as I closed my eyes before turning to sit down in the chair.

I know they asked about my mental state, so they know PTSD is on my file. (2)

"There you go," Rose said as she placed a napkin around my neck. I fidgeted a little and sat myself upright while the chair was still in its original position. I let the chair get tilted back.

'C'mon Sophia, say something!' I thought to myself as I was trying to stay calm.

"So when do classes start back up for you, Sophia?" Rose asked. That was a question I had been meaning to ask myself.

Sophia appeared to be thinking. "Hm," she said as the light was flicked on. "I've got classes starting later this month."

The light had been dimmed so it wasn't shining in my eyes, but I had to guess and say that it was bright enough so that Dr. Klein could take a look. I had closed my mouth as a reflex. The chair was tilted back. "Alright. Let's see what we've got. Tilt your head towards me?" Dr. Klein said calmly.

I took a deep breath through my nostrils before I did that. "Good. The right side looks healed. I'm just gonna use a mouthwash on that side and then we'll check on the left side," Dr. Klein said. I noticed that in a matter of seconds, she was holding a syringe with what I'm guessing was Listerine. (3)

My mouth was rinsed. "Left side," I said aloud. "I think Sophia might be a tinge jealous. I don't start classes until October."

Rose chuckled. "Seems that little Sophia is jealous," she said teasingly.

Sophia groaned at that. "Seriously, you're lucky, Elena," she said to me.

"What's your course of study?" Dr. Klein asked as she prepared to examine my left side.

I took a breath. "Criminal justice. Still can't believe it. I'm 23 and still have no idea what I want to do with my life," I said as she retracted the left side of my mouth with her mirror.

"Don't feel so bad," Rose said. "I've got a grandson who's 25 and not sure what he wants to do yet." (4)

That made me feel better. "You don't study at ECU, do you?" Dr. Klein asked.

I shook my head. "I don't even live in North Carolina anymore," I confessed. She seemed surprised at that. "I don't like to go into too much detail, but I originally was intended to study at Duke. So, I continued my application before graduating high school and landed a spot at Central Carolina University, South Carolina."

"I see. Now, I don't want you to be alarmed at what I'm about to tell you, but it happens every now and then," Dr. Klein said. "I need you to take a deep breath or two through your nose because there's something in there that _shouldn't_ be in there." I noticed she was holding a pair of tweezers.

I looked into her eyes. It reminded me of a look I got once when I was younger. ...could it? I shook any nostalgia off and took a few deep breaths through my nostrils. I closed my eyes and squeezed the armrests as I felt some pressure in my mouth. I felt a hand go on my right shoulder, likely belonging to Rose. "She's done. You can loosen your grip, now," Rose told me and I did so. I felt my heart pounding and I placed a hand under the napkin and over my heart.

It took a bit of a mental push, but I opened my eyes. I found the words to ask what that was. "Is that a part of the suture?" Sophia asked. "I thought for sure we used the dissolvable kind!"

I couldn't bring myself to look at it, but that's what it was. "We did. There are just some cases where the stitches don't dissolve properly. Unfortunately, this doesn't get noticed usually until it's gotten worse," Dr. Klein reassured Sophia before explaining. Just because I'm related to 2 dentists, doesn't mean I know everything there is. Plus, one of my best friends is studying to become a dentist, so there's that, but still. I rest my case. (5)

After swishing my mouth out, I was almost free to go. I said almost because Dr. Klein was called to another patient. "You were right. You survived," Sophia said.

Just then, I heard a loud buzzing sound and Sophia hung her head. "I know the rule, Rose. I've just been waiting for an important phone call," Sophia said as she searched for her phone. Rose undid the napkin.

"It's fine, dear. Elena, Dr. Klein wished to speak to you in her conference room," she told me.

I nodded. "Is there a bathroom back here or just the one in the waiting room?" I asked.

Rose smiled at me. "Down the hall and to the left."

I nodded and grabbed my purse and folder before leaving the room. Sophia assured me that we'd meet up outside. After finishing in the bathroom, I realized I forgot to ask not only where the conference rooms were, but which one was hers. I had no idea what she could mean by that. (6)

"Are you looking for someone?" another woman asked me. I nodded. She had blonde hair and brown eyes. I nodded. More of a something because I imagined that Dr. Klein was with a patient.

"Yes ma'am. I just finished a follow-up with Dr. Klein and I was given word to meet in her conference room," I said. The woman smiled at me. "There are a few rooms across from this point where the counter ...dips, if you will. You'll go to the first room you see."

I nodded before thanking her. I realized that there was a conference room to my left. I followed the instructions and reached to grab the handle. I turned it and was surprised to see that the light was on and no one was in there. (7)

Nonetheless, I went inside and was ready to pull out my 3DS, but the diplomas caught my attention. I noticed the pictures on the desk. I didn't grab anything, just found myself drumming my fingers along the desk until I heard footsteps somewhere. To my surprise, there was a door and Dr. Klein appeared. "Good. You managed to find it," Dr. Klein said warmly.

"I swear. I brushed every day like I normally do," I said before adding, "ask Sophia. I've been staying with her for a while now."

Dr. Klein chuckled as she sat down. I noticed she didn't have a mask on. "Sorry. One of the children I had to take care of was getting squirmy. No, you're not in trouble and while you mentioned it, I can tell you value your smile."

I nodded. "I just don't do it as much. The stress from loss. I have PTSD. ...and I miss my hometown," I said.

"Chicago, right?" she asked. "Sophia told me, but I want to know from you. Do you remember me?"

I felt myself looking at one diploma and I noticed the names were different. "You got married," I said in realization. I found myself talking as if to no one in particular. "They'll learn in due time." (8)

* * *

[Third person POV]

Elena and Dr. Klein chatted more and the former learned as to why Rose was teasing Sophia. After that, Sophia and Elena rode together for one last time. Elena agreed with Mrs. Clark that it was too late to set out to Surf City.

The next September day, Elena hugged Sophia and her mother, thanking them for their hospitality. With all having gone well, Elena set off for Surf City to spend the rest of her month with her family. Well, what she could of it before going back to her senior year as a Chanticleer on Coastal Carolina's campus.

 **We're almost there, folks. One last rundown.**

 **(*) Yep. Elena is taking a trip down memory lane by comparing the exam room sizes.**

 **(**) This didn't happen when I was going for my follow-up. This has actually happened at a few other specialists' offices. It** _ **did**_ **happen at the dentist I started seeing after I had my wisdom teeth removed. I'll touch more base on that shortly.**

 **(***) Basically, you get asked about the healing process. Did you stick to the soft foods diet? Did you notice any possibilities of dry socket? ...things like that. Part two: yes, if someone's heart rate flatlines [along with oxygen and blood pressure dropping], they're technically dead. Part three: it isn't easy trying to get medical history [and I don't just mean trying to find records] on a deceased [which is another word for dead] person.**

 **(1) As a contrast [if you will] to some of my other bilingual characters, Elena doesn't always pepper her speech with 'll do it every now and then, just not often. Part two: basically, this is how college classes have worked for me. They can be either 8 weeks long [which essentially makes whatever you're taking what I like to call a "crash course" and no, I didn't come up with the term originally], 12 weeks long, 14 weeks long or 16 weeks long. The last one means that your course starts right away in August. I've talked with someone in another state and he told me that school would be an issue for him. It's still August. Part three: I really don't know why I find it weird when [mostly at a dentist's office] someone tells you that they'll get the doctor. I know that dentists have a doctorate degree ...in dentistry. I don't know why, it just sounds weird to me, okay?**

 **(2) Seriously! Stufful and Mimikyu [in my opinion] are so cute! Part two: yes, Elena has PTSD and I hinted that in "Mourning Mom" and "Daddy, I'm Scared" more than I did in "15 Years".**

 **(3) I would've said what color the Listerine was, but I can't decide if the flavor typically advertised on TV/in magazines is a turquoise color or a dark teal in color. Part two: so, my situation is slightly different than Elena's. I** _ **did**_ **have to have Listerine shot into my mouth before swishing it and having it suctioned up.**

 **(4) Sophia knew who Rose was because she [Sophia] worked at Dr. Klein's office. The two [Sophia and Dr. Klein] had few interactions. This concept is based off of one of my friends [IRL] working at a dentist's office I've been to. She worked there for 8-9 years. The same holds true for Sophia, give or take. Part two: yep. Not even a year has passed [since my last ...well, major revealing upload. By that, I am referring to "15 Years"] and Elena still doesn't know what she wants to do yet. Part three: I've known people who are older than me and still don't know what they want to do with their lives.**

 **(5) Yep. That happened to me. :[ ...they used dissolvable stitches, but the one location had stitches that didn't dissolve. It's a weird feeling and something that isn't easy to sit through. Part two: Elena makes a good point. Just because she is related to two dentists [remember: her uncle and paternal grandfather] and one of her best friends is studying to become one [Sophia], it doesn't mean that she knows everything. She knows bits and pieces.**

 **(6) The rule at Dr. Klein's office is that when in the exam rooms, phones must be not in use or silenced. Sophia's was on vibrate. As opposed to the dentist's office I currently go to... well, once you climb the stairs [or go up the ramp, if you can't do the stairs] and reach the door, you will be in a small, sectioned off portion of the lobby. Walking past the "toy machines" [how they operate: you receive a coin {or multiple coins} and once you're ready to go/given permission, you put the coin in the slot and crank the handle. Your toy is in a small, plastic container {with a lid} and there's a metal door that holds your toy. Lift it and the toy should roll out. Otherwise, you might have to use your fingers to get your prize], you'll come to another door. On it is a sign that says [basically] as a courtesy to others, turn your cell phone off.**

 **...of course if there's a case like Sophia's [the important call she received is up to your imaginations], the staff is pretty good about understanding things like that. Sorry for going off on a tangent.**

 **(7) Where the counter dips. This is better explained in the "link" below. Part two: the text "the light is on and no one is in there" typically refers to calling someone stupid/saying that they're not smart.**

 **Link for "Check-Out Counter at the Office" is below.**

 **Note: remove the spaces. : / / . a r t / - - - - - 5  
**

 **(8) Elena just jumped to the defensive. I'll get to that shortly. Part two: they'll learn in due time. Foreshadowing. I'll get to that below.**

 **End A/N: so, I hope you enjoyed this little series. I don't know what I'll "draw" a cover of for this series, but speaking of cover art, I realized that I didn't upload the cover art for Elena. The one-shot. Not the protagonist! Anyway, um, that's about all I have to say. I'm sorry I'm a day late, but I wasn't even close to having the rundown done before midnight. I won't go into my personal life.**

 **Final comments: no, I still don't know what exactly a Chanticleer is. Well, until I looked it up. On the CCU website, a Chanticleer is revealed to be from Chaucer's Canterbury Tales and is a fierce rooster. ...anyway my priorities lie in finishing my checklist. I'm trying really hard to work on submission forms and I have a lot of work to do. I promise, I'll finish Eight Little Eevee and the next upload is coming.**

 **Thank you for supporting this story. It means a lot to me.**

 **Dr. Klein and Elena did foreshadowing and honestly, unless I do a ridiculously early Christmas upload, I won't be doing another Novocaine fic anytime soon. Besides, that's pretty much what's next in line. So, I guess y'all just found out what I plan on doing in 2018.  
**

 **Anyway, as always read and review, fave and follow (if you want), vote and ask.**

 **Until next time,**

 **~QUEENSPELLER67**


End file.
